You're Beautiful
by TJ Depp
Summary: A chance meeting in the last place they thought they would.[oneshot & songfic]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Lost", the characters, or the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

**A/N: **I first heard _"You're Beautiful"_ on the wonderful show "_Smallville_" and then at the gym. After also listening to Mr. Blunt on a radio show, I realized that I'd have to slightly twist the song's meaning to give this story some extra flair (10 pieces to be exact). But I believe it's enjoyable and hope no one takes offense to it. And Iowa – represent! I live in Kate's home state!

* * *

Jack Shephard saw Kate Austen for the first time in ten years in the one place he swore he'd never step foot in again.

_My life is brilliant_

Her hair was blond now, and drastically shorter, but there was no mistaking the woman before him was the one person he'd been dreaming about for nearly a decade. An oversized pair of cheap sunglasses rested upon her slender nose, hiding two jeweled eyes that haunted his every thought. She wore a baggy sweatshirt with jeans, broken in sneakers, and a bandana in her hair. Two suitcases rested at her feet as she leisurely scanned over a wide selection of entertainment magazines.

Jack paused out of her view, staring intently. He knew that she'd feel eyes upon her and would eventually look up, but he had to take the chance. God only knew the next time he'd see her and Shepard wasn't about to waste any time granted to him.

_My life is brilliant  
__My love is pure  
__I saw an angel  
__Of that I'm sure_

Ages had passed since the two had set eyes on each other. It almost seemed a life time ago that his eyes had fallen upon her lovely face and the second that they had, the familiar pounding heart set in. Sweaty palms followed closely with a euphoria dancing across his body. The din of everyone around died out and was replaced by an eerie, yet relaxing calm. Time slowed down to the point where the population moved so lethargically that they merely disappeared, leaving just him, Kate, and….

_She smiled at me on the subway,  
__She was with another man  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that  
_'_Cause I've got a plan_

The Other Man stood at Kate's side. He grasped her hand with a nervous look in his light, hazel eyes. A mop of curly, coffee colored hair set atop a head that provided a more than handsome face. The Man's eyes constantly searched their surroundings almost as if wanting a reason to be anywhere other than where they were at. But the second The Man's glittering eyes locked with Jack Shephard's, he found his reason.

_Yeah she caught my eye  
__As we walked on by  
__She could see from my face  
__That I was fucking high_

The gaze lasted for a few moments, nearly minutes, unblinking as they sized each other up. Jack was the first to look away, feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach and for the first time knew exactly how Kate had felt so many times before; the need to run.

Shephard clumsily fumbled for his baggage and turned his eye line to the floor as time quickly was restored to its proper speed. He hastily began to depart, sneaking one last look back at the woman he loved and probably would love for the rest of his life. She was finished with the magazine and now had her attention focused on her companion. Seconds before her eyes flashed up, Jack turned to hurry away. As he did, hot tears burned under his eye lids. In a matter of minutes he had come to realize his one fear was true: The hardest part of love wasn't losing; it was surviving after.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
__When she thought that I should be with you  
__But it's time to face the truth  
__I will never be with you

* * *

"****__Final boarding call for Flight 708 bound to Cedar Rapids, Iowa…."_

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Kate Austen turned away from the magazine rack and reached down to grab one of the suitcases at her feet. "Who?"

"That man. The one staring at me."

She looked up just in time to see a tall, dark haired man rushing to blend into the passenger crowd, his hands holding a solitary oversized travel bag. Although she couldn't see his face,the walk was unmistakable. The breath caught in her throat as an icy fear gripped her heart, accompanied by a mixture of sorrow, longing, and regret.

The hand gripping hers tightened, tugging. "Mommy, who is he?"

Kate's eyes watered as she looked down at her son. She smiled as the tears fell and knelt, pushing a stubborn lock of hair from his forehead. "Oh, J.J.," she murmured, hugging the 10 year old boy tightly. "His name is Jack, honey. His name is Jack."

The boy's brows knitted together as he stepped back to stare at his mother. "That's my name, too."

"I know, sweetheart." She wiped the tears away and touched Jack Junior's cheek. "I know."

FIN


End file.
